You're My Best Friend
by The ORIGINAL Corky
Summary: Short, sweet drabble in response to a Yahoo Group challenge: "Tuxes and Tails". All dressed up and only one place to go. Murdock fights to get over his wedding day jitters. F/M Fluffy Slash.


Title: You're My Best Friend

Author: Corky

Warning: Slash pairing (Face x Murdock)

Genre: Romance

Author Note: This was written for a yahoo group I'm part of that does "Thursday To-Do" challenges. This one was "Tuxes and Tails"...where the boys had to be dressed to the nines! I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you thought of it. It's really just a short drabble fluff piece.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the members of The A-Team...but if I did...mm mm mmmmmm! Nor do I own any songs mentioned in here. The idea story line is mine though! So enjoy it!

* * *

Murdock gulped as he struggled to loosen his bow-tie. How did he get talked into this? Of all the crazy things he'd done in his life, this was by far the craziest. Had he have known Face was going to go _that_ "all out" on this whole damned thing, he never would have suggested it. Hadn't Face opposed to the whole thing to begin with? That was, after all, the whole reason the two of them had split up for a bit and the conman moved to London for about six months. Commitment was a word that no matter who spoke it, scared him more than Lynch, Decker and Fulbright combined.

"_M-Ma-Married? You…you want us…to…get married? Murdock I don't know, I mean…is that even __**legal**__ for us to do?"_

"_Sure it is, Tempy. I checked around, found us a place that would do it if we wanted to. C'mon Faceman, don't make me beg ya. I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you—"_

"_And I wanna spend my life with you too Murdock but, why do we have to get __**married**__ to do that? Why don't you just move in here with me and that'd be that?"_

"_Cuz that ain't the same thing! What's the big deal Face? So ya gotta stand in front of all your friends, a total stranger priest and the big man himself and promise never to hug, kiss and love anyone but me for as long as we both shall live. It ain't that big a deal!"_

Oh why hadn't he listened to himself? It _was_ a big deal! It was a _very_ big deal!

The six months after that fight, when Face took off to London to try and collect his thoughts, had been the roughest six months of the pilot's life. They'd talk to each other on the phone from time to time, and each time the former Captain felt like his sanity was slipping away from him again. He was always reminded of the Richard Marx song "Right Here Waiting"…especially two parts in particular.

_Oceans apart, day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice_

_On the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never_

_Then how can we say 'forever'?_

(and)

_Oh can't you see it baby?_

_You've got me going crazy…_

It was funny though, when he finally was able to convince Face to come back to the States where he belonged, to find that his long time boyfriend often heard that song and always thought of Murdock waiting at the VA for him to come back and rescue him once again. Face claimed that was the whole reason he returned; he couldn't bear the thought of his pilot being locked up inside all that time without getting out to go fly and scare the hell out of BA.

Once the pair worked things out and got themselves back to the way they had once been, Murdock brought up the evil 'M' word one more time, vowing that if Face took off on him again it would be the last time he even thought of it. Face didn't leave though. Instead, he'd smiled, kissed Murdock softly on the lips and gave his nod of approval.

"_I wanna marry you, HM…but on one condition."_

"_Name it Muchacho! Whatever you want! It's yours!"_

"_**You**__ have to get dressed up. No khakis, no Converses, no bomber jacket and __**no**__ ball cap."_

"_Is that all? Pffft! I can do that! I've still got my Tux T-shirt—"_

"_And __**no T-Shirts!**__"_

Sighing as he tugged at his bow-tie again, Murdock looked himself over in the mirror. His hair had been trimmed and combed forward nicely. The last time his hair had looked like that, he was in the fifth grade. His black tuxedo fit him just right in all the right places, Face having made sure it was altered by his tailor in order for it to fit correctly. His shiny leather shoes pinched his toes and reminded him of his first pair of combat boots that had been a size and a half too small. Wiping his palms on his black slacks, he unbuttoned the jacket and tugged the front of the pale blue cummerbund down.

"Temp'ton, you're just lucky I love you…" He muttered as he quickly buttoned the jacket back up and did a half turn to check the tails of the penguin suit. "This is pay back for making you marry me…I know it…but damn you're gonna get it for this."

A knock on the door brought the pilot out of his thoughts and caused the knot in his stomach to twist nervously. Gulping, he watched as it slowly opened and his long time friend and confidant stepped in, also dressed in the ridiculous formal suits Face had picked for them. Though, instead of the pale blue cummerbund, Hannibal wore a blood red color marking him as a man of importance. Even the Colonel looked uncomfortable in his get up. He'd tried to fight with the Lieutenant to convince him to wear their Army dress uniforms instead of the tails he'd decided on, but the blue-eyed baby-face man would hear nothing of it. It was his terms or he wasn't doing it.

"You ready to go, Captain? Everyone's waiting on you."

"Uh, yeah sure, I think I'm ready. How's Face look?" He questioned nervously as he gave himself one last look over in the mirror and moved to open the door a bit wider so he could step out.

Hannibal smirked and shook his head as he walked with the man towards the back of the small chapel they'd decided on. "Scared out of his mind. Don't worry though, BA's up there with him. He's not going anywhere."

The doors to the main part of the chapel were closed, blocking anyone from seeing them. It still amazed the pilot that Hannibal and BA had been so accepting of him and Face. After all, it had been a shock for them when the pair came back from visiting BA's mother in Chicago and found the Captain and Lieutenant in a rather compromising position in the living room. After a few long, heart-felt talks and a small dose of heated arguments, the two men were able to accept their friends as lovers…even if BA wasn't exactly thrilled with the whole idea.

"Hannibal…I uh…I just wanna thank you, for doin' this. You really didn't have to."

A smile touched the old Colonel's face as he placed a hand on his younger friend's shoulder.

"Murdock, it's my pleasure. Funny though, I always thought I'd be walking a young lady down the aisle to get married off to one of you boys. Never thought I'd be walking _you_ down the aisle." His blue eyes twinkled with playfulness as he turned his attention back to the doors as the music started inside the chapel.

Nothing about this whole ceremony was "traditional", so it was no wonder the music chosen in place of "Here Comes the Bride" was Queen's 'You're My Best Friend'. That piece had been the only thing Murdock had managed to break Face down on and let him have as his very own. He could almost see Face now, standing up there next to BA, shaking his head sadly as his "fancy wedding" was interrupted by Murdock's obscure sense of humor.

The doors finally opening, the pilot felt Hannibal step up next to him, giving his elbow a small nudge to get him walking. People littered either side of the aisle as he stared at his feet to make sure they were even moving. Lifting his eyes part way up the walk, he felt his breath catch in his chest. Face had always looked good in suits and tuxes, but this time he looked beyond incredible. His blond-brown hair had been combed and gelled into place in a debonair fashion and his black tux complete with a black vest and dark blue tie truly made the blue of his eyes stand out brightly.

The conman looked incredibly nervous as he glanced to the man next to him. BA, though grudgingly put into a tux, managed to make it his own by keeping his gold chains, rings and bracelets on. Face had thought about objecting to that on grounds that he already had to listen to Queen as Murdock walked up the aisle, he wasn't about to stand next to a walking jewelry store too, but he ultimately chose not to. He never in a million years thought he'd be getting married, and definitely not to his best friend. Part of him wanted to book it out the back door and never look back, but when those dark chocolate eyes locked with his and he saw all the love in the world right there in those two eyes, he knew there was no way he could run out on this.

His nerves settling as they continued to stare at each other, he let a small smile play on his lips as Hannibal reached out to put their hands together. Breaking his gaze from Murdock's eyes, he cast a glance to the Colonel and smiled. 'Thank you' he mouthed out before looking back to his soon-to-be life partner. He had to admit, Murdock had done a good job picking his song. They were each other's best friend, and he truly did love him, and he would spend the rest of his life proving that to him.

Murdock took a deep breath and offered Face a lopsided grin as he gently squeezed his hand. Raising his eyebrows, the sparkle returned to those dark brown eyes and seemed to say "You ready for this, Muchacho? There's no turning back now." No, there was no turning back and that was just fine by the both of them. They both got what they had been wanting: Murdock got to officially claim Face as his very own, and Face got to see his Flyboy dressed to the nines at long last.


End file.
